Don't try to fix me, 'cause I'm already broken - Harry Styles
by CEMEMA
Summary: She broke his heart. His whole world turned upside down. But then he came and showed him that no battles are to be fought alone. Will his broken heart ever love again?
1. Prologue

**Harry's P.O.V**

It was like one of those romantic movie cliché's. Guy meets girl, they fall in love and they live happily ever after.

But then again, that's just in movies.

_It was just a lazy afternoon, around 12 o'clock I think, and I was just trying to pass time in a nearby coffee shop. The other boys already had plans, so it was only me. I pulled the hood of my jacket further down, to hide my face. I wasn't really in the mood to be attack be crazy fangirls today._

_-"Here's your coffee, sir!"_

_The lady behind the counter happily chippered._

_Well at least somebody was having a good day._

_-"Thanks."_

_I said, taking the warm drink from her hands and turning around, already prepared to leave._

_And that's when I happened._

_Just as I turned around I crashed in to the person behind me, spilling coffee everywhere. _

_The girl whined a bit, when the hot liquid made impact with her dark blue shirt, and a quiet "ow" slipped past her lips._

_-"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry" I immediately say, and grab some napkins, trying to clean up the mess._

_I was expecting her to be mad, and kinda half expecting her to start yelling at me. I slowly looked up, prepared to meet the eyes filled with anger. But she was just smiling. I wasn't a forced or angry smile, it was just a neutral happy smile. She actually had a pretty smile…._

_-" It's okay, I was kinda me who ran into you. Here, let me help"_

_She said and started to help with cleaning up the big mess we made on the shops white floor. After we were done cleaning up, we apologized to each other again._

_-" I'm sorry, what can I do to make it up to you?" I asked._

_She just shook her head and smiled._

_-"It's fine, you don't have to do anything"_

_-"How about I treat you to a cup of coffee? I need a new one anyways…"_

_She thought about for a few seconds and she gladly accepted. We both ordered a cup of coffee, and sat down together. It started out with a small conversation like "How are you?" and "nice weather today, right?", but it quickly turned into a bigger conversation. Of course I didn't tell her that I was Harry Styles, from the word popular band One Direction. It was nice to have a normal conversation, without talking about the band and stuff like that, for once._

_Time flew by and before we even realized it, we had spent two hours just talking, and our coffees were already long gone. I actually didn't want it to end._

_-" I was really nice talking to you, but I have to get home now. It's getting kinda late…" She said and got up, gathering her things._

_-"Okay. It was really nice talking to you too." I said, trying to not sound too disappointed._

_-"Bye!" she said, with a small wave and then she turned around and made her way over to the shops exit._

_I suddenly felt kinda empty when I watched her leave. She was so nice and meeting her was probably the best thing that had happened to me today. I wished that I could talk to her again. Then I suddenly realized that I didn't ask her for her name. I quickly got up and stormed out of shop, hoping that she wasn't already gone, and luckily enough, she was just a little further down the street. I ran as fast as I could and caught up to her. She looked a little startled, when I grabbed her by her arm. I guess I kinda surprised her._

_-"Sorry…I just…I forgot…" I stammered as I tried to catch my breath._

_-"Woah-woah, take it easy" She laughed and waited for me to catch my breath again, when I finally was ready to speak again, I straightened my back and looked her directly in her eyes._

_-"I forgot to ask you…What's your name?"_

_She looked funny at me for a few seconds, before her lips curled into a bright smile._

_-"My name is Ella. Ella Grace" _

_And that's how it all started._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Harry Styles P.O.V**_

_**-"**__**A breakup is like a broken mirror. It is better to leave it broken than to hurt yourself trying to put it back together."**_

_Our little accident, in the coffee shop, was probably one of the best things that had happened. After that we decided to meet up again, we exchanged numbers and before we knew it, we met up every single day. Not that I complain or anything, I loved spending time with Ella. She was so nice, and when she found out that I was the "oh so popular Harry Styles" from One Direction, she didn't even care. She told me that she liked me for who I was, she didn't care if I was famous or not. At that point I pretty much fell in love with her. And I fell hard. After I realized I loved her, it took my three weeks to muster up enough courage to ask her out. I was so scared. But it turned out that had nothing be scared about, because she told me that she actually loved me too. At that point I wanted to scream out of happiness._

_Now we've been dating for two months, and it has been two wonderful months._

_We usually meet up at the same coffee shop, we met in. It has become our usual meet up spot. We meet up, then we order our usual cup of coffee and then we justsit and talk, to pass time._

_It was our little moments. And I loved it._

…

_-" I'm Home!" I loudly announced, as I kicked my shoes of and took off my jacket, hanging it up on the entrance wall._

_-"Welcome home, then!"_

_As usual Louis was the first one to greet me. When I get home, he is always there, standing in the entrance with that cocky smile of his._

"_Sooo…how was your date with Miss Grace?" He asked in a teasing, sing-song voice, that made me roll my eyes every time._

_-"It was fine. And stop calling her "Miss Grace". You make her sound like some old lady" I replied, which only made Louis laugh._

_God, he was such a dork._

_-"Well then, since you're home you can help me with dinner, 'cause I really don't wanna eat pizza again today" Louis said and made his way into the kitchen._

_-"Sure" I said and followed closely behind._

_As said, we went to the kitchen and started to dig through the shelves._

_-"Well we have a lot of pasta..." Louis said_

_-"Soo… pasta and tomato sauce?"_

_-" Pasta and tomato sauce it is."_

…_**..**_

_After we finished eating, we helped each other out with the dishes, which more or less turned out to a little water fight. It ended up taking a lot of time to finish cleaning up the mess we made._

_-"I'm beat" I said as I walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa._

_-"Come on, move your lazy butt" Louis said._

_I scooted over and he plopped down beside me. We just sat and stared up at the celling for two good minutes, before Louis decided to break the silence._

_-"Wanna watch TV?" He asked, picking up the remote controller from the small coffee table._

_-"…Sure"_

_He turned the TV on and funny enough the first thing that popped up was one of our recent were all squished together on a small sofa, smiling brightly as the l with the microphone asked us questions._

_What was her name again?...Nah, doesn't matter._

…_**.**_

_We continued watching TV for about twenty minutes, when I almost couldn't keep myself awake anymore, plus I had another date with Ella tomorrow, so it would probably be a good idea to get some rest before that._

_-"I'm going to bed.." I said and stood up._

_-"Ok, sleep well" Louis said, as he looked up at me with a smile before returning his attention to the TV._

_-"Thanks"_

_I got in my room, and found an old t-shirt and a pair of comfy pants, to sleeping. I took my stuff with me and went to the bathroom to get changed and brush my teeth. After that I went straight to bed, already excited for tomorrow._

_**...**_

_I woke up around seven in the morning, got dressed, took a quick bite and headed out. When i arrived at the coffee shop, Ella was nowhere to be seen, so i decided to go ahead and order, I already knew what she liked, for myself I just ordered my usual cup of coffee and a slice of chocolate cake. I was still a bit hungry, since I didn't eat much for breakfast. _

_Only ten minutes, Ella walked through the shops door. She looked around, and when she noticed me she smiled brightly._

_-"Hey~" she said as she walked up to me and give me a quick kiss on my cheek._

_-"How's it going?" I asked as she sat down on the chair opposite me. _

_-"Fine" She replied as she takes off her jacket and puts it down besides her._

_-" I've already ordered. I hope that's okay" I said._

_-" That's fine" She answered and smiled. God, i loved her smile._

_We started talking, and only 10 minutes into our conversations or Coffee arrived. The waitress put down my coffee and cake at the table, said the usual "I hope you'll enjoy it" and left. I grabbed my fork and was about to eat a piece when Ella suddenly said._

_-" Do you really think you should eat that?" _

_I looked up at her, kinda surprised. It wasn't what she said that surprised me, it was that tone she spoke in. She sounded disgusted. _

_-"What do you mean?" I asked confused, and put down the fork again . _

_She lightly shrugged and picked up her coffee._

_-" I'm just saying that eating all that cake is going to make you fat." She said and took a small sip of the warm, dark liquid._

_-" Well it's not like i eat it every day. One piece won't kill me" I said and started eating. _

_After that the atmosphere seemed kinda off. We didn't talk much and she just spend most of the time looking out the window. She didn't even really look at me when i talked to her. It didn't take much time before i was bored, the cake and coffee was already long gone, and the empty cup was standing in front of me. I kinda wanted to leave, but that would just seem rude. I could make up an excuse. But then again, I didn't really like to lie. So i took out my phone and started to text Louis._

_**Hey.**_

_I simply typed and send the message. As expected, it didn't take long for him to respond._

_**Hey! How's your date? :)**_

_I quietly sighed when i read the message, hoping that she didn't hear it._

_**It's so boring! she doesn't even want to talk to me :'( **_

_I looked up from my phone, but she was still just sitting there, staring at the window like it was the most interesting thing in the world. _

_A new message from Louis._

_**Did you make her angry? :/ **_

_I frowned a little when i read the message._

_**I don't know. It was going fine, but suddenly she just got upset :(**_

_I clicked send. ten seconds later I got a message._

_**Maybe she's just on her period or something like that XD**_

_A little laugh escaped my lips when i read the message. That seemed to catch her attention as she looked up at me for a few second, with a frown on her face, before returning her attention to the window._

_**Yeah, probably XD**_

_We kept texting, and if I'm being honest texting Louis was probably the most interesting thing that had happened on this date so far._

_Then Ella suddenly stood up. It kinda startled me._

_-"I have to go" She said and started putting on her jacket. _

_-" Want me to follow you home?" I asked._

_She looked at me and smiled, like nothing had happened. We said goodbye and then she left. It didn't take long before i left too._

…

_When i got home, I saw a note on the front door._

_**Went out. Be back soon :)**_

_**-Louis **_

_I took the small note down and went inside. I lazily kicked my shoes off, walked into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. I kinda wished Louis was home. I just really wanted to talk to someone right now. I decided to take out my phone and check twitter. There was nothing really new. But i still ended up scrolling through all the comments. As usual there was thousands of comments, most of them was just the fangirls writing all kinds of stuff, like "1D 4ever", "Can't wait for their next concert!" and "Omg! They're just so cute". But of course there was also some "hater" comments. Normally i would just scroll past them and just flat out ignore them._

_But this time I didn't._

_I don't know why, but i actually started to read the comments. I was actually kinda shocked to see what some people wrote. "Omg, Harry is just so fat and disgusting", "DIE 1D!", " Fuck off 1D!" and "I hope Harry dies! :(" _

_That last comments actually kinda scared me a little bit. I put my phone away again. That was enough twitter for today. Just as i slipped my phone back in my pocket, i heard the front door being opened. _

_-"Hello?"_

_It was Louis._

_-"Yeah?" _

_I could hear him shuffle around and the sound of plastic bags. _

_-"Harry, is that you?" He yelled._

_-" No, it's the president!" I yelled back, trying not to laugh. _

_I could hear Louis laugh a little._

_-"Haha! very funny! Now get your lazy butt out here and help me!" _

_-"Okay"_

…

_The rest of the day just flew by. The other boys returned home around 5pm. We talked, ate dinner and spent a lot of time just sitting in the living room, small talking and watching TV. When they asked how my date went, i just shrugged it off and said it was fine. I kinda didn't wanted to tell about that awkward date. Another hour passed by and we all decided to head off to bed. We said goodnight and then went to our separate rooms. I did the usual routine. Brushed my teeth, washed my face, changed to my clothes and went to bed. Just as I laid down i heard my phone vibrating. I got up again and picked it up._

_**(1) message from Ella **_

_That's weird, i thought as I slid my thumb over the screen. _

_But what happened next was something I definitely wasn't prepared for._

_**It's over.**_


End file.
